Tales From The Parallel Dimensions
by SmoothJazzLover
Summary: What was supposed to be the very first summer vacation for the Diaz family and their newest member, Princess Star Butterfly of Mewni, goes out of hand when a rift is opened from the other universe inviting two unwilling guest. Comet Butterfly, Marcia Diaz, Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz are in one heck of a quest to do the impossible. Pairings: Starco, Coma? Marcom? Meh.
1. Chapter 1

**Tales From The Parallel Universes**

* * *

 _What was supposed to be the very first summer vacation for the Diaz family and their newest member, Princess Star Butterfly of Mewni, goes out of hand when a rift is opened from the other universe inviting two unwilling guest. Comet Butterfly, Marcia Diaz, Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz are in one heck of a quest to do the impossible. Pairings: Starco, Coma? Marcom? Meh._

* * *

 _Chapter 1: One too many_

Today, Marco felt a little more energetic this morning than usual. He couldn't wait for all the wonderful opportunities to and thrilling adventures to come without the worry of school or homework for the rest of the remaining 2 and a half months of summer vacation. Putting on his favorite red hoodie, Marco made his way down to breakfast with a smile.

By the time he got there breakfast was already on the table, Star and his parents were happily chatting away while his mother fiddled with what seemed to be a brochure along with several others that have been scattered all over the table. Marco's mother lit up once she saw her son "Morning, Mijo!" she greeted, smiling warmly at Marco.

"Morning, Marco!" Star greeted full of positive energy as always.

"Morning, Star, Mom and Dad." Marco smiled as he took a seat next to Star who took a spoonful of cereal into her mouth before getting back on topic with Mr and Mrs Daiz. "So, where exactly is this, Ha-why-ee?" Star asked pointing at one of the many brochures on the table. Both interested and confused, but all the more excited. Sure, she had been to several different dimensions before that could have easily topped whatever Earth had to offer the princess, but the thrill of adventure in each and everyone of her adventures have only fueled her adventurous spirit and she was more than ready for anything.

"It's pronounced, Hawaii, Star." Marco corrected her, swiping the brochure from her fingers, he opened it and showed her the beauty of the islands and everything to know about having a good time, er, at least that's how the brochure described it.

Star's eyes widened in awe as soon as she saw the pictures, of the clear blue oceans, the laua's and the hula dancers, the abundant life of flora and fauna, but what caught her interest most was,

"Marco. . . Are they doing what I think their doing? HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!" Star exclaimed at the picture of one of the locals surfboarding a gigantic wave. Yanking the brochure away from his hands star pressed her face against the brochure right against the picture "Just what ancient kind of magic is he using?" Star exclaimed holding the brochure high in the air.

Marco and his parents chuckled at her antics, "If you think that's interesting you should see Easter Island," Marco's Father interjected showing her one of the brochures that featured the Moai of the front cover. Star turned her attention and threw the previous brochure behind her "Oh no! Those poor Giant Stone people's head's are sticking out of the ground, just what type of cruel punishment has befallen them?!" Star exclaimed once more as her eyes started to water in sympathy and pity.

"So, where are we going to this year?" Marco asked his parents "I mean it is Star's first summer with us."

"Hmmm, we've been thinking for awhile, Mijo, but we are just not sure where. Its not just a vacation but a very important experience for Star on her first year here on Earth." Mrs Diaz said with a frown.

"Well, I'm sure Star would be overjoyed either way" Marco stated glancing over to Star as she explored the other brochures in awe.

"We know, its just we really want it to be very special" Mr Diaz said placing a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"And we'll come to a decision eventually, lets just lets Star pick whichever place she likes best" Ms Diaz concluded.

And with that the happy family continued with breakfast before Marco's father left for work along with his wife leaving Star and Marco at home and plenty of time for Star to think.

Hours later the two ended up hanging out in the living room, Marco was watching his favorite Spanish soap opera, Reina de Corazones while Star was lying on the floor reading each and everyone of the brochures thoroughly which Marco swears this had to be the 3rd time she's gone through each one of them.

As stared closed the final brochure she let out a heavy sigh and rolled onto her back while she stared at the ceiling feeling conflicted.

"Marco," Star began,

"Yeah, Star?" Marco asked not looking away from the TV screen.

"I can't choose." Star stated.

"You have to sooner or later" He replied

"It's not that easy, Marco!" Star said sitting up. "All of these places seem fantastic! And absolutely mind blowing! It'd be a shame if we didn't visit all of them! Much less one of them! Why can't we just visit all of them? Wait. Can we?" Star asked feeling hopeful.

"Nope, I don't think my parents can afford it" He replied. "Its okay, Star, whichever place you choose we'd be totally fine with us"

"Whaaaatttttt? Then why can't you choose instead" Star asked feeling it would be so much easier if she wasn't the one to choose, she'd still have a great time no matter where she was just as long as she had Marco by her side, he was his bestfriend after all.

Marco paused for a brief moment before turning to Star "Well, its cause its your first vacation here on Earth and me and my parents want to make it a memorable one for you, and we think its best if your the one who gets to choose since we'd be sure its a place that you definitely like. But hey, don't sweat it, Star we'll make it work, if you wanna travel all over the world or something like that, then I'm sure we can find away, after all you are the amazing Star Butterfly. Anything is possible as long as its you" He replied with a kind smile as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Star smiled return "Thanks, Marco" She replied turning her head downwards, feeling the heat in her body rush all the way to her cheeks.

* * *

"I've made up my mind!" The prince exclaimed to himself in front of his mirror. "At least I hope it goes well" He said doubtfully starting to chew on his wand. But then again this probably wasn't the best idea he has.

 _'There are just too many things that could go completely wrong if I fail!'_ Comet exclaimed in his mind as he started to pace in circles around his room.

Two gentle knocks made him stop in place followed by her words calling out to him "Comet? Are you awake? Its time for breakfast. I'm coming in" His door swung open and in came his bestfriend who mad his heart stop ever since the Bloodmoon Ball.

"Oh, Hey, Marcia!" Comet greeted.

"Oh, your up already. Great, I just wanted to let you know that breakfast is ready downstairs, come down as soon as your ready okay? We have a big surprise for you down stairs" She said before slowly closing the door.

As soon as she left Comet let out a sigh of relief but then realization struck him like a iron mallet to the face.

"I can't do it" He said before groaning, "Why does this have to be so hard?!" He asked himself, knowing that if he had just kept things on a just a _'friend'_ basis that he'd be so carefree right now. For all he knew she didn't even look at him that way and things would become way to awkward between them if he just flat out said _'Hey, Marica! So I think your a fantastic person with a great personality and I really like you, wanna go out?'_ , they'd probably stop talking to each other and Marcia wouldn't even want to be friends with him anymore!

But then again maybe she liked him back and things would turn out great! And-

No, Comet Butterfly knew better than that. He already had a bestfriend that had the same feelings towards him as he did with Marcia know, even when they weren't really sure what they were getting themselves into they still went out anyway for fun's sake, at least that's what he thought then things took a turn for the worse and he ended up not being able to take it anymore and they just stopped hanging out again, well, they still talked to each other now and then but every time they did he couldn't hold the conversation for very and hanged up on her because he knew that she still like him and she was hurting deep down because the feeling wasn't mutual, he honestly wanted for things to be normal between the two of them but there was just this feeling, of, of awkwardness? Between them that made the air around them feel so heavy and intolerable.

It wasn't long before he decided to push back these thoughts deep in his mind where he was sure they won't resurface anytime soon. Thought of some of his best memories to make himself happy and rushed downstairs.

"Ah! Comet! Good morning!" Mr Diaz greeted happily. Comet became confused at the scene before him, Marcia was hugging her mother Mr Diaz had two suits cases with them.

"Uhhhh"

"Comet, I'm afraid me and my wife have to go overseas for an important business and we'll be gone for about 2 months or so" Mr Diaz explained regrettably.

"But, isn't that-" Comet paused for a moment and counted his fingers before coming to a conclusion "Then you'd be gone for the whole summer!"

"I know, and we're sorry for that. Don't worry, we'll be back before you can say _'Te amo'_! And we'll bring gifts!" Ms Diaz explained kissing Marcia on her head. "Be good while were gone!" She said before pulling her daughter in for one last hug before she and her husband left.

Marcia frowned as her gaze followed the two fleeting figures out through the window.

"Te amo. . . "

* * *

He cast a spell in order to create something that would make her happy, She cast a spell to help her calm her mind and heart. Not knowing that the residue magic left hanging around in the air that had been amplified greatly due to their powerful emotions and just one spark of unused magic had been enough to trigger a change in affect.

"Hmmm," The prince hummed as he stared into the rift he just tore open "It feels, different than usual" He noted. But all in all the rift looked just about the same as always. Which was good for him because he planned to travel to Confectionaria today, a dimension filled with every sweet known in existence along with its sentient candy people and its royalty, The Peppermint Prince which was one of Comet's closest friends.

He figured since Marcia was feeling under the whether today about her parents leaving and knowing how much she was looking forward for a long planned family vacation since her parents were always away due to their respective jobs, Comet took it upon herself to comfort his bestfriend, and no better way to do the job but with the finest and chocolatiest chocolate ever created in this universe.

He didn't really have that much experience with women, but according to his father every time him and his mother fought and she got upset he would always bring her flowers and chocolate that always did the trick. So he assumed the same principal just worked with all women, besides, who doesn't like the best homegrown chocholate made by Confectionaria's best and _only_ best Chocolatiers, all of which were renowned in all dimensions that even the slums of Galaphamor were familiar with. That and they were basically sentient chocolate people. So they knew best right?

"Welp, here goes nothing"

* * *

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" Star's muffled screams that she tried so hard to hide her Inner Turmoil, with the help of her trusty pillow she seemed to be doing a good job at it. She was confused, conflicted. . . some other word that starts with the letter C which expressed her inner most feelings! And the fact that as each second went by she had started to realize something.

This, this warm feeling welling up inside her stomach, the way her heart was beating way too fast every time she thought about him or something related to him, the tingly feeling that ran up her spine every time they made skin contact and the fact that her face had gone so red that even the birthmarks on her cheeks seemed to have just merge with the crimson painted onto her cheeks in embarrassment.

The fact that she was now hugging her pillow tightly against her chest while she rocked herself calmly back and forth on her bed in a fetal position still trying to comprehend how and why she felt this way.

 _'Omg. Don't tell me that I. . I . . I like, like, like, like Marco?! My bestfriend? No way.'_

 _'Marco is just Marco, right? Right. He's just kind and dorky Marco, who was brave, selfless, funny and pretty awkward. . . His mole is pretty cute too. And his trademark red hoodie does look awesome on him. And he's always there for me'_

 _'Wait. What?'_

 _'No. Wait. . .'_

 _'I. . . just. . . AUGH! I give up'_ She screamed mentally wriggling into the covers of her bed to hide her in coming shame.

But then realization came to her.

 _'I can't let him know'_

* * *

Meanwhile Marco was busy making nacho's downstairs for Star. Staring tentatively at the various fruit ingredients he laid out on the table, asking himself which one Star would like best for a fresh smoothie. No, he wasn't making her decided this time, he wanted it to be a surprise, and what could be better than a recipe straight from Abuela.

"So, Marco, the last thing you have to do is choose one fruit to blend or make a combination out of two fruits, alright?" The voice of his sweet Abuela came from the phone he was holding up to his right ear.

"Okay," Marco said choosing two fruits that he knew she would like best and placed it in the blender along with the other secret ingredients. Pressing a button he smiled to himself but it immediately turned into an alarmed frown when he realized he forgot to put the lid on the blender before starting it.

"Ahh!," He shrieked quickly ducking under the table as the smoothie came flying left and right staining the kitchen walls and floor. Marco stared at the smoothie splotches on his hoodie before poking his finger with it and tasting the dessert. "Hmmm, not bad!" After a few seconds of thought, "Actually it needs more sugar. . . . " He nodded to himself.

* * *

And Marcia was in her room sulking when one of the laser kittens sat on her leg and started purring. She smiled as she gently lifted in from its spot "Hey there, little guy, are you trying to comfort me?" She asked it holding it up to her chest.

"Meow"

"I'll take that as a yes" She giggled before another laser kitten came up to her pushing a ball of yarn with its cute little head. He stopped in his tracks, looking up at her with his big amber eyes and utter the sound which made her melt on the spot "Mew?"

"Ah!" She exclaimed blushing at its cuteness, as she dogged a pair of deadly laser beams shoot out of its eyes.

Before she even knew it the rest of the litter had managed to sneak their way into her room, some of the kittens had made their way to Marcia's head, shoulders and back and used her as a human pillow not that she minded. Watching in amusement as she held a laser pointer in one hand and played with one of the kittens she had decided to name William, and petting another kitten with her free hand while another kitten came rolling as she played with the ball of yarn Marcia had given her.

 **Scritch, SCritch, SCRitch, SCRITch, SCRITCh, SCRITCH**

Marcia looked in the direction of the sound, concerned if the raccoon got in again. Instead she found one of the kittens laying on the floor with its claws out as it teared one of her most beloved possessions apart page by page.

". . . . ." Marcia stared in silence.

One by one she gently put down the kittens and quickly dashed over her torn novel and shooed the kitten away. Marcia felt herself tear up, "I didn't even get to finish it. . . Poor Misaki and Usagi. . ." Sighing heavily she turned her attention in annoyance to another kitten who was busy destroying her stuff too much.

Her eyes widened in fear as she quickly ran towards her study to catch the fallen item the cat knocked over. Marcia fell to the ground with a harsh thud, but she felt so relieved, lifting her head up she quickly stood up again and check the frame if there was any damage, smiling when she found none she placed it back in its place before turning to face the naughty kitty.

"You know your a lot more trouble than your worth," She snapped at him, "Mew?"

"Yeah, that's right be ashamed, by very ashamed" She glared. But after seeing the cat cower in fear her demeanor softened again. She bent down and extended her hand out towards it with an apologetic smile, "Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of it," The cat hesitated to approach but eventually warmed up to her.

Marcia smiled, "Promise me you won't do that again okay?" She asked making eye contact with the small kitten. She turned to face the object that was almost destroyed "This means a lot me you know?"

It was the picture she and Comet had taken when they went to the amusement park, she chuckled at the memory, she remembered feeling so sick after the first 4 rides but Comet just kept going and going until they had already ridden every single attraction and played every game. Every time someone cheated Comet out of a prize in one of those rigged games, Comet used his magic to make things fair, and by fair she meant summoning a giant narwhal with huge bat wings and creepy bug like eyes to threaten the person into playing fair, he won every prize. And they got kicked out by the owner.

Marcia remembered the look on his face when he took his first bite into cotton candy. He thought it was some kind of edible magic and ate up to 5 of them before discovering what a hot dog was.

The picture was taken when they rode the ferris wheel for the very first time and when they got home Marcia's parents instantly placed it inside a frame.

She had almost forgotten all about it, but thanks to this kitten she didn't.

"I'll have to thank Comet for birthing them into existence with his magic later!" She said smiling fondly at them before realizing how very weird the sentence is.

"Dude. That sounded so weird"

* * *

". . . . . ."

Silence filled the room as both parties sat across from one another on Star's bed and studied each others features closely, frightened by how strikingly similar they were. The boy who called himself, Comet Butterfly looked just like Star, he even had the same heart shaped birthmarks on his cheeks just like she did except they were blue, he had light blonde hair just like Star but only it was way shorter and a bit messy and stuck up in a few places. Electrifying blue eyes that shone with the same mischief as Star. He wore a light blue koala hoodie with big furry ears that had been unziped in the middle to reveal a white undershirt and simple dark blue jeans with white sneakers that was adorned black studs. In his right hand he held his own version of the wand, A clear onyx colored scepter with a silver chain wrapped around the base that led to a small silver dragon which rested its head on top of the crystal hear with its dragonic wings extended outwards.

Comet stared at Star before turning to look at Marco with his eyes widen in shock as he turned his attention to Marcia who was clearly captivated by the similarity Comet and Star had with each other.

The girl who sat beside him was the one Star's attention was focused on,

 _'She looks just like Marco when he was, Princess Turdina'_

Marcia Diaz a very sporty looking girl, she had long wavy chestnut brown hair tied in a high ponytail that reached all the way to her hips and slightly long front bangs that could cover half of her eyes were neatly held back with bobby pins , large bright amber colored eyes full of life. A cute mole under her right eye. An alarmingly red hoodie with a few button pins and patches from various bands here and there worn just like Marco. Black running shorts and black converse sneakers. If Marco had a secret long lost sister it would be her. Hands down.

"So," Both Marcia and Marco started. "You go first," The two said in synch. "No, I insist," The two let out a displeased grunt "By, all means" The two glared at each other.

"Stop repeating everything I say," Both of them said seriously.

"This is getting annoying" Star and Comet let out a stifled laugh seeing the two repeat after one another in a futile effort to stop.

"You know what? Lets just drop it" The two sighed knowing things wouldn't go anywhere if they kept this up any longer.

"Heh, I guess great minds think alike" Comet said.

"You know it!" Star replied.

The two Mewni royals seemed to be hitting it off we as if there was no problem whatsoever at hand, both Marco and Marcia got a bit annoyed at this. But they were used to their bestfriends and smiled anyways, it was always a wonder to them how they could always stay so positive through everything life threw at them, whether it be good or bad or just plain weird and wrong.

"So, what's your name? I'm Star Butterfly, its nice to meet you!" Star said grabbing Comets hand and shaking it while bouncing up and down with glee making the bed shake, anyone who wasn't used to Star yet would probably be weirded out at the point but Comet returned the handshake with more than enough energy to rival Stars.

"Comet, Comet Butterfly, and the awkward girl sitting right over their is my bestfriend, Marcia Diaz" Comet said pointing to Marcia who looked un amused but still waved politely at Star.

"And we come from what seems to be a parallel universe to yours" Marcia added.

"Really? I didn't know there were parallel universe's to ours. Only dimensions" Star said.

"Well, Parallel Universes are different to Parallel Dimension, theoretically there can be an infinite number of parallel dimensions existing within a a single universe. So, to be from a Parallel Universe that universe itself would have to have similar constructs as to our universe but just the complete opposite of everything." Marco added.

"And they'd be totally impossible to force open or even form some kind of link between them, it would require some sort of strange anomaly or a **very** large amount of power to sustain it for as long as a few seconds to minutes." Marcia finished.

"And how do you too know all this exactly?" Both Star and Comet asked.

"Mr Skullnick/Ms Skullnick's, Ex was a crazy conspiracy theorist who taught our science class before he/she left him/her and eloped with the previous principal off to the North Pole to live Polar Bears away from our corrupt society," The two said.

"Gotta give her credit though, turns out she was actually right, well kinda"

"Yep" Marco nodded

"Cool!"

"Sounds, Awesome!"

"You guys wanna hang out?" Star suggested.

"Totally!" Comet replied pumping his fist in the air. "Gimme a second to grab something cool that I left back at my room," He said taking out his pair of dimensional scissors and cutting open a rift, "Huh, its harder than usual," He grunted when the scissors got stuck in the middle and refused to budge, he tried applying more force to it which resulted in his scissors snapping into and the portal vanishing into thin air.

"Well, that's never happened before"

* * *

 **Authors Note: (Which is completely unnecessary by the way but I decided to just shove it all in here anyways! PEACE!) :D**

 **-K, so I've had this idea floating around my head for while now ever since I saw Marco a.k.a her Royal Highness Princess Turdina! LMAO In the episode St. Olga's ever since I saw Marco in a dress I knew what I had to do. . . . . .**

 **-And so I ended up here with this story! I have a lot of ideas in store and I always make sure to force feed myself chocolate for motivation! I will try my best to update as early as I can! I know how it feels to be a reader who gets to his/her favorite part or the climax of the story and end up waiting weeks and months waiting for the update silent praying for it to come to ease the fangirl and fanboy feels .**

 **-That's happened to me so many times. . . .**

 **-Anyways, after hours of revision and typing I am fully satisfied with the chapter, although I feel like the conclusion was a bit too rushed. . . . I got to eager that finish it. . . I can be like that sometimes, so apologies!**

 **-Hmmm, though I will get to fixing that in the future. And that is all!**

 **STAY COOL FOLKS!**

 **WEIRDO OUT!**

 **PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Crossing

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star vs the Forces of Evil and this is just purely a work of fiction from the authors twisted mind. That is all.**

* * *

"What do you mean, the Dimensional Scissors, broke?" Queen Butterfly asked narrowing her gaze suspiciously at her daughters nervous figure. The term, Mother knows best wasn't wasted of the Queen. She knew Star better than anyone else, even her own father. So she immediately figured that something went wrong again and she needed her advice.

"Well you see, there was. . . .this guy. . . who. . .uh. . . has this pair of Dimensional Scissors and it . .-," Star stared unsure how to go about it, she'd figure he mother wouldn't believe a word she was about to say.

"Star, only those born of the royal families which is limited to only the successors or appointed heads , Nobility or those with proper authorization are permitted to own a pair of Dimensional Scissors." Queen Butterfly reminded her daughter.

"I know! It's just this guy is from a Parallel Universe!" Star explained glancing over to the side where Comet was eating Nacho's and idly chatting with Marco and Marcia.

Queen Butterfly's eyes widened in disbelief "Star,"

"I'm not joking, Mom!"

Queen Butterfly looked her daughter in the eye and saw there was nothing but the truth and only the truth with a hint of determination.

The Queen let out a sigh "Alright, Star, so what your telling me is that someone of royal blood from a Parallel Universe is here in our Universe, and your saying that this person managed to destroy a pair of Dimensional Scissors which is basically impossible as the blades were forged in the deepest parts of the Underworld with only the finest and strongest, A powerful crystal from the Mines of Pixtopia capable of sustaining dimensional travel without altering your anatomy and coming out of the other head of the portal with your feet have replaced your arms and your torso has become your rump,"

"Pfftt," Star struggled not to laugh.

"And with the magic of our Ancient ancestors in their quest for unification imbued, has been broken in two by some sort of . . . of . . Visitor from another Universe?" Queen Butterfly said raising her brow in skepticism.

"Yep!" Star nodded enthusiastically.

"Star, Dear. Forgive me if I say I don't believe any word of what you are saying as it is impossible."

"But, I,"

"I'm afraid I have to cut this short, your father is returning from his search" The Queen said as the royal horns could be heard from the distance as the King returned.

Star's eye widened "H-How is it going? D-did he find it?" Star asked, her eyes full of hope.

"I'm afraid not, Sweetheart. But don't worry we will keep searching. You can count on us." The Queen smiled warmly easing her daughters worries. "Goodbye, Dear, and remember, we love you" And with that the mirror flickered into black.

Star hung her head low in disappointment. It had been awhile since the whole incident with Toffee, while her wand did get an upgrade it didn't change the fact that it was completely destroyed because of her carelessness and now it was missing a very important piece. Her parents let her stay on earth because they were fearful that the person who caused all this would hunt Star down if they ever found out the wand was still intact so they were on the clock 24/7 searching for him, so in the mean time Star stayed with Marco's family who had been trained by the Royal Guards courtesy of the King and Queen to make sure they could protect Star, which they were all too willing to accept.

She couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Star," She felt Marco's hand rest on her shoulder and his soothing voice lift her spirits "You okay?" He asked, already knowing the answer. "Yeah. I am" Star smiled back to her usual self.

She lifted her head to face Marco and realize the proximity of how close their faces were "Of course I'm okay Marco, why wouldn't I be okay? I mean aren't nacho's okay?" Star rambled on not knowing how to stop and why she suddenly felt so empty headed "You okay? Cause your sure look Fine! I mean, I'm fine! ha ha ha . . . what else would I mean?. . . I uh, need to go take a bath" Star blushed running out the door leaving albeit tripping over a few of her things that were lying on the ground before getting up and acting like nothing happened and slamming the door closed.

"Well, at least she back to normal now, I guess if you could call that normal" Marco said hoping that Star would be okay after tripping so much. Thinking back to their promise after seeing how cluttered Star's room was and how he promised not to clean up after her anymore. Know he felt more tempted than ever.

* * *

Inside the bathroom, Star was sitting inside the tub in a fetal position with the shower running.

"What did I just do?" She asked herself never feeling so ashamed in her life over saying such simple meaningless words her mouth just spluttered on its own. And in the middle of her sentence she accidentally let it slip. Hopefully Marco was dense enough to let it slide.

But it didn't stop her from feeling so scared if he found out, until know Star had never really looked at Marco anything more than a true friend. She had no idea why that suddenly change without any warning. It was just to sudden for her.

"Maybe," Star's eyes widened in realization as she suddenly stood upright causing her foot to slip "Woah!" Luckily for her she managed to place her hand on the wall to support herself. Heaving out a breath of relief she was filled with a goal and a thirst for knowledge. "To the Royal Archives!" She exclaimed cutting open a rift with her Dimensional Scissors back to Mewni.

* * *

"Hmm," Marcia hummed to herself bringing the empty plate of Nacho's downstairs as she began washing the dishes. She grimaced as soon as she saw the condition of the kitchen with several food stains clinging to the walls and the fruity smell the hung around the air. When she was drying the plates she heard footsteps approach her.

"Hey, thanks for helping me clean up but you really shouldn't have, I can handle it by myself you guys are the guests." Marco said helping her put the dishes back in place.

"Nah, its okay, guess I just couldn't help myself. This might make me sound like some sort of neat-freak but its kind of a reflex for me to clean whenever there's a mess" Marcia laughed.

"Heh, I know what you mean" Marco replied.

"I guess we are alike"

"Well we are the same person"

"Yeah," Marcia nodded.

"Sorry for the mess, I didn't have a chance to clean up before you guys showed up"

"Don't worry about, we totally understand." Marcia reassured.

Silence followed after that as the two began helping each other clean up the mess in the kitchen.

"So, I've been wondering," Marco started.

"Yeah," Marcia looked up as she was mopping the floor.

Marco looked a bit hesitant to ask, "How did you guys even get here," He started muttering under his breath that Marcia heard but couldn't quite make out.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," He stopped wiping the counters "Are you really me? F-from another universe? I mean, what's it like there? How can I be sure you guys are real? And this isn't some trick, whose to say your aren't one of Toffee's men out to get Star again?" His gripped on the rag tightened as he refused to face his alternate self.

"Toffee?" Marcia wondered "Whose that?"

Marco could feel his eye twitch in irritation.

"Are you being serious right now?"

"What are you talking about?" Marcia asked with no clue as to what he was saying.

"Don't play dumb! Don't tell me next your going to say you have no Monster's chasing after you and attacking you daily to steal the wand?! I don't trust you" Marco exclaimed getting all up in her face.

"Uhhh, dude," Marcia slowly pushed Marco's face away with her free hand and step back a few steps. "Calm down for a sec, look, I honestly have no idea who your talking about right now, and yeah, me and Comet do fight monsters daily, but, its not because they want to take the wand from him, its more complicated than that. You and I both know that even though we might look the same but were still different people, though we sometimes act like each other, remember we come from a Parallel Universe and we don't lead the same life you guys do. It's similar but still different." Marcia explained relieved to see Marco's shoulders relax.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But I just can't get over what happened, it was because of me and I just sat there, doing nothing as Star's wand got destroyed in exchange for my safety. If it wasn't for me, Star's wand wouldn't be broken" He sighed squeezing his bicep.

"Wait. Broken?" Marcia asked.

"It's a long story"

"And a story I'm afraid has to wait," Comet interjected as he walked towards the two. "The bathroom is flooded and Star is nowhere to be seen"

"What?!" Marco's yelled.

"But where could she have gone?" Marcia thought out loud.

Marco got a grip knowing where she was "I think I know where she is," He said going up the stairs. "Follow me" He said leading Comet and Marcia to his parents room.

"Dude, what are we doing here?" Comet asked.

Marcia just stood shocked at how this room was exactly just like her parents back in her universe.

Marco started rummaging through his parents drawers "I'm looking for something that-" Uncovering the item within his parents underwear draw was something he was not proud of and would forever add to the list of things he'd wish he just forget but would always remember when doing something completely random much to his dismay.

"Ha! Found it!" He exclaimed holding the object for the three of them to see. "These Dimensional Scissors were the ones Star's parents gave us in case of any emergency. These we'll take us where we need to go"

"And where is that exactly?" Comet asked.

"To Mewni"

* * *

"Hmmm, nope! nope! nope!" Star said going through all the books of the Royal Library. She grabbed the next book looking at the cover hitting the jackpot "Ohhhh, Yea- nope!" She threw the book to the side as she continued to search.

"Who knew looking for that book would be so hard? This is going to take me forever!" She exclaimed looking up at the gigantic book cases which were only some of many that belong to her parents collection hearing her voice bounce of the walls creating a long drawled echo. And will only continue to grow as every Mewni Royal Blood must at least contribute a few books as it is an unofficial tradition according to her to her mother.

"Wait a second," Star said noticing a text written in Mewnish carved into the wooden bookcase.

"Tomes and Historical books of Mewni relations and origins" That's when Star realized that there were labels on every bookcase. "No wonder I couldn't find it, I was looking in the wrong place!" She said lightly knocking her forehead with her fist.

Star started walking around the different sections until she eventually found what she was looking for "The Forbidden Section, huh?" It was a old wooden door with a few chips, dents and claw marks located in the deepest part of the archive. "Whatever is in here must be something Demonic related! Or else it wouldn't be forbidden" Star said. But knowing her parents it must have been rigged with bobby traps or something.

"Hmm," Star began to think "Aha! What if-" Star reached for the doorknob hesitantly, waiting for something to happen, turning her hand she prepared herself to be blasted into smithereens. But nothing happened.

"Huh, so its that easy? How anticlimactic" Star shrugged as she entered and the door closed by itself. Looking left and right she could see different bookcases that had different glowing runes which signified their place of origin. Purple meant Pixtopia, Pink meant Mewni, Orange Meant Galafamor, Green meant Earth and Blue meant the Dowager, Red for Andromeda and Black for the Underworld.

She reached the 6th self on the right, it was a small collection that barely filled half of the bookshelf, Star was hesitant to touch some of the book as though they seemed alive, she tried to grab one of the books before it said "You read me, you die" Suddenly gaining a mouth and spewing acid on the floor which she was able to avoid.

Star grimaced and carefully side-stepped over the gaping hole that opened through the floor.

Though the language of the Underworld was considered dead and ancient by anyone who lived outside the four planes of eternal suffering Star was one of the few people who could speak and read the dead language thanks to the time she spent with Tom who was admittedly a really cool guy if you overlooked the fact that he got insanely jealous and clingy over the smallest things. And set himself and others on fire on a regular basis.

"Let's see," Star muttered going through a collection of books that seemed relatively safe and non life threatening.

"A guide through the four Plane of Eternal suffering, the book of the dead 2nd copy, the royal lineage through the millennials, a guide to resurrection for dummies," Star's eye widened as she found the book, she struggled to pull it out from its place along with the insulting and discourageable insults the other books yelled at her.

"Wimp!"

"Aw, can't the pretty pretty princess even lift a teeny weensy book? Ha!"

"Well. . . That's just sad"

They were really mean.

She fell to the ground with a harsh thud holding the book in her arms. "Ow," She groaned sitting upright. Happy to know that this book wasn't alive like the others. Rather, it seemed quite normal for a book that was made in the Underworld. It was large enough to barely fit in her lap, it was covered in a thick layer of dust and had gold markings etched into the sides of the cover leading into the large crest of the Royal family that comprised the front cover along with four separate sides, the four places each soul would go to after death.

She took in a large breath and blew it on the floor making the dust fly everywhere making her cough a few times.

Opening the book and running her finger through the Index she took a large chunk of pages and opened in to her desired chapter.

"Aha! The Blood Moon"

* * *

 **Authors Note: Which is totally optional!**

 **-Alrighty then, hmmm, so all I can say on this chapter is that I am a bit stumped and have done and considered so many changes to how it would have gone but this is the best I can do for now since I have Summer School. . . . T-T**

 **-I hope this is enough, I think its best that I leave it like this for better development in the following chapters. If you ask me I for one think its a bit too short for my liking. But other than that I like how it went.**

 **-As for the updates, I've been thinking and I've narrowed it down to either 2 or 3 to 4 times a week depending on how motivated I am and how free my time is. But for now I've put it down to 3 times a weeks at best.**

 **-That's all for know and thank's for reading and supporting this story, everyone! It means a lot!**

 **-Peace out!**


End file.
